1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of interactive computer systems, such as interactive Web sites on the Internet and handheld wireless communication devices. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method for promoting desirable user""s behavioral pattern in daily life by using distributed computer network such as the Internet and wireless network.
2. Background Art
Computer-aided life management tools such as healthcare/lifestyle assistant software products/services are known. Some of them utilize the Internet (in particular by accessing World Wide Web) to dynamically update data at user""s computer. Uploading user progress and downloading expert advices are possible.
Such products/services remain passive tools that much depend on user""s commitment to utilize them. In the days when personal handheld wireless devices and embedded network appliances are pervasive, are equipped with sophisticated computation power and user interface, and capable of rich data communication through the Internet, those computer-aided life management tools should help users commit to improve their behaviors. Thus, much more deeply engaging user interactions is needed in order to leverage evolution of personal handheld wireless devices and embedded network appliances in computer-aided life management applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,466 to Borg discloses a device and method for helping people modify their behavior patterns. However, such a user-interactive device has not been used in the field of remotely controlled devices for an apparatus for transmitting information over a wireless communications network. There are numerous reasons for this nonuse.
While the above-cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a user-interactive behavioral modification system for modifying undesired behavioral patterns includes a base module with an input means for inputting a first set of personal data by a user into the base module. A feedback interface provides feedback or operatively controls other modules or devices in response to the first set of personal data.
A main database component maintains the first set of personal data entered into the base module. A main controller unit generates a main output signal for causing feedback to the user according to a predetermined set of behavioral pattern rules. The feedback interface receives a feedback input signal and preferably includes a display unit for displaying an appearance of a character having different appearances based on the first set of personal data and in response to the received input signal.
The appearance of the character is controlled to encourage the user to perform desired behavioral responses according to the behavioral pattern rules. Alternatively, the feedback interface controls other devices such as a lock on a refrigerator or cigarette-dispensing box to have an effect on the behavioral pattern.
The present invention also solves the existing need by providing a system for helping users commit to improve their behaviors in daily life.
Furthermore, the present invention may provide an interactive computer implemented system, such as a site on the World Wide Web and wireless communication systems where simulated figures interact with users so that users can form desirable behavioral pattern in daily life. Each figure has unique xe2x80x9cpersonalityxe2x80x9d and appearances.
Hereinafter, for purpose of description of the invention the term xe2x80x9ccharacterxe2x80x9d will include appearances of figure, expression of its personality. Character""s behavior is driven by adaptive algorithms that collects and analyzes user""s daily life patterns. By comparing user""s actual life pattern with user""s personal goal, the algorithm will determine effective way to deeply interact with user so that user will form desirable life patterns to achieve personal goals.
A user may input a user profile to a remote server (a World Wide Web site) to store in the database the user""s personal information (such as past and current behavioral patterns, goal and desired rate of change), which the algorithm of characters incorporates to give more personally tailored interaction with the user. Hereinafter, the term xe2x80x9cprojectxe2x80x9d is understood as a consistent series of activities that includes goal and start/end date.
The user also may optionally choose and download from the server to the user""s communication device (such as handheld wireless devices, network appliances and personal computers) a character with algorithm that is designed for specific type of purpose such as decreasing smoking habit and sustaining desirable exercise pattern.
The user will customize the downloaded character to set finer personal preferences such as principle instructions of the character and detail touch of character behavior. After deep interactions with the user through a project engagement, the character will learn and evolve to have unique algorithms. The user will be able to save characters to exchange with other users or employ it in another project later.
The character interacts with the user wherever possible, for instance when the user is carrying handheld communication device on the road or when user happens to be using a network appliance (such as refrigerator) at home or at work. The character interacts with the user whenever the user initiates interaction and also when the algorithm determines crucial timings for prevention or encouragement of the user""s behaviors.
According to the present invention, the algorithm of the character are adaptable to xe2x80x9cmemorizexe2x80x9d the goal predetermined by the user, and maintains a projected success path (linear or non-linear curve) between start date and end date of the project period. The user enters the actions to the system through one of the devices that are registered at the server or the system automatically retrieves user""s plans and activities. The frequency of the actions and degree (amount) of actions are tracked as a cumulative graph, which is the path that the user actually takes. The deviation of this user""s path from the projected success path is monitored and recorded by either the server or the character algorithm.
According to the present invention, the character may show reaction when the user takes relevant actions. Depending on the type of action and degree (amount) of the action, the character encourages or discourages the user by simulating the user""s current conditions. Also, before the user takes a particular action, the user can request a simulation of the action from the character, which will help the user to follow the projected success path. When the user does not take relevant actions for considerable length of time, the character alert the user to take actions (if desirable) or show gratification for not taking undesirable actions. The character expresses different background mood by degrees of the state of urgency and user""s lack of response to engage life-like interaction with the user. The character algorithm memorizes the history of user""s responses and grows to be unique personality so that the user can reutilize the character in another project more effectively and also the user can exchange the character with other users as a unique entity.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will be apparent from the following description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein is shown the preferred embodiments of the invention.